The Disney Project
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: They Made Me, Destroyed Me And Now Are Trying To Rebuild Me. This Is My Story; Miley Cyrus, The Disney Project.
1. Trailer

Hi I'm Miley Cyrus.

I _was_ and still **am**; The Disney Project.

They destroyed me.

Now they're trying to rebuild me.

Welcome to my world.


	2. I'm Your What?

I looked around the room it was full of suits. That's what I call the bosses because I've only ever seen them in suits. Never jeans or anything remotely normal or casual, just suits.

I looked around bored. I know there had been another so called scandal; the paparazzi had caught me, Demi and Danielle having a pool party. Seriously what was the problem? We were wearing bikinis so what? What's the big deal?

We were all drinking non-alcoholic martinis the gin was replaced with cream soda or something similar. We were having a hen night for Danielle; all 3 of the Jonas Brothers girlfriends were having a pool party/hen night. We had rented out the hotel pool and bar and kept it to ourselves while the boys rented out a club for an all boys stag night and invited all there friends.

It was all innocent, sure Danielle and Kevin could have drunk. But they didn't. That's my point we did nothing wrong so why the hell are we getting slated. Ugh "learn from your mistakes" my arse. That's what dad told me, I hadn't made a mistake though, so how could I learn anything.

"Miss Cyrus?"

"Yes?" I replied simply.

"You know what the cause for this meeting is, correct?"

"No I don't, cause I didn't make any god damn mistake" I sighed angrily.

This is why I hate Disney at times like this even if one star gets the slightest bit of negative media attention they think they need to do damage control. Even if it's something as innocent as this.

"But you did miss Cyrus" that's it I've had bloody enough.

"But I didn't you bloody fool. Name 3 things I did wrong. 3 things a normal teenager wouldn't do at a pool party that I did"

"Miss Cyrus that is not the point, the point is that you were perceived to have made decisions and took actions beyond your maturity level" ok that's it, I'm sick of this.

I stood up visibly shaking and anyone who knew me well knew that this was when I had snapped "you bloody hypocrite. The last time I was here you said act more mature, take more responsibility and now you're telling me to be less mature to not take on so much responsibility" he looked at me in disbelief "and when I do take more responsibility I get criticized for it, yeah, theres an epiphany for you, twat face. So from now on don't scream and bawl and throw a paddy when I; 'do something over my maturity level'" I said sucking in a lungful of air. That told them.

"Well miss Cyrus. We all understand your point but the public doesn't which means damage control, which means we have to try and coax the paparazzi into letting up on you. Convince them it's old news" I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I calmed down realising they all understood that it wasn't my fault, but in fact the paparazzi over-reacting.

"Listen Miley you're our project"

"I'm your what?" what were they on about I've never heard about this.

"Our project" he smiled "you see Miley you're the first global superstar the company has owned and since you're our first, we have to experiment. See how far you can be pushed before you get tired; see how much the world can take of you before they get sick of you" he sucked in a breath of air.

"You tell us how well something will sell; the 3D movie sold extremely well, so we let the Jonas Brothers try it. The TV show; we put you on tour with the cheetah girls; to see how the audience reacted to your character, Hannah. They liked her we put her on her own TV show that became our biggest ever. Then the Jonas Brothers followed"

"So you use me? You use me and if I work you make another musician do the same" I scoffed they honestly thought just cause you did it once it would work again. Pathetic.

"No Miley, honestly take it as a compliment because the Jonas Brothers have never matched you in figures or ratings. As they say you can never replicate the original perfectly. You're a one of a kind Miley, that's why you're the project you're so good you could never come across as a failure no matter what you do. Though we promise if you get even slightly tired say the word and we'll give you a holiday."

I smiled maybe being a project wasn't that bad they would do anything to keep me in top form "so what's the next part?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" he said smiling. Maybe being their "Project" isn't so bad.

**A.N; Hey thanks for reading, if you want me to continue please tell me. This will be a story all in Miley's POV. Yes it will be Niley but also Kanielle and Jemi. So I hope you liked it. And just to let you know the good bits are coming soon. But this is mainly about Miley's career but also it will be about how Niley cope with everything that happens. If anyone is wondering I got this idea well randomly I started thinking; what if actually Disney was the one behind every bad rumour or review or paparazzi that ever took a picture or wrote a bad review or started a rumour about her? So here it is and I hope you will review.**


	3. The Revealing Of A Secret

**She See's**

"Nicky!" I squealed running towards him. He picked me up in one fluid motion and spun me around. I hadn't seen him in 5 hours. It may not seem like a long time to you, but for me it's like a lifetime.

"Hey Mimi" he kissed the top of my head gently before putting me down and rubbing the tops of my arms gently "how was the meeting?" I smiled remembering the meeting.

"Good Nicky. It was good, you're off the hook for what you did, but me and Demi are on what Disney likes to call 'a warning'" I rolled my eyes.

"In other words; don't do anything else like that or we'll send you to something resembling Camp Rock" he chuckled.

"Something like that" I mumbled as I leaned up to meet our lips. His arms slid around my waist and clamped together around my lower back. I smiled into the kiss as I ran my fingers through his soft chocolate coloured curls. I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip and opened my mouth soon our tongues were pushing against each other. He slowly moved us towards my bed soon he was hovering over me still making out with me. I kept my arms locked firmly around his neck playing with the curls along his hairline occasionally tugging on them. I felt him try to pull away but I quickly pulled him back towards me.

"Breath through your nose babe" I mumbled against his lips.

"No Mimi" he groaned. I quickly flipped him over so I was straddling him without breaking the kiss and pressed my hips towards his while grinding on him slightly.

"Mimi" he groaned quietly. I pulled away slowly and brought my lips to his ear.

"Yes Nicky?" I whispered my lips slightly brushing against his ear.

"Don't. Do. That" he warned he was near breaking point and we both knew it.

"Why not baby?" I leant my forehead against his still straddling him.

"Because your parents are home and I want them to trust me when I stay at your house tonight" I smiled down at him.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine"

"How did you convince them?"

"I didn't my mom and dad went out of town with Frankie to go see our aunt and uncle so I needed somewhere to stay and my parents asked your parents and they said it was fine"

"Oh ok" I smirked down at him "well I guess we can continue this later"

**That Night; 10pm**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around me then walked through to my bedroom. Nick was laid on the bed on my MacBook watching something on YouTube. I walked into my closet and put on a bra and some panties then slipped one of Nick's sweaters over my head and walking over to my bed.

"What'cha watching?" I said while crawling into his lap.

"Videos of the Best Of Both Worlds Tour" he clicked another link that brought up a video of when I kissed him on the cheek in Memphis.

"Aw, I love this one" I snuggled deeper into his chest and cling onto his t-shirt while taking in his scent; a mix of Calvin Klein Blue Jeans and the scent of his bed sheets.

"You know, I miss that" he whispered his hot breath tickling my neck.

"You miss what?"

"Those days we were on tour together. All cooped up in one bus, sharing a bathroom, you whining about Joe taking your toothbrush, making videos in the back of the bus and just hanging out for hours on end talking about the that days show" he chuckled softly at the memory.

"I miss it too" I took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Something wrong?" he rubbed my knee gently.

"No, just everything is so hectic"

"You know I bet Disney would let us, if we brought Demi with us" he pondered.

"Let us what?"

"Go on tour with each other again"

"Oh my gosh, that would be amazing!" I squealed "but no Hannah Montana this time"

"No Hannah can stay at home this time" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"When can we ask them?"

"How about tomorrow? Me and my brothers have meeting with them about Kevin's press releases for his wedding"

"Sure that would be great" I smiled up at him.

**He See's**

Me and my brothers were now sat on black leather sofas outside the Disney executive's office. I got the urge to go to the toilet.

"Be right back I need to go to the restroom" I stood up quickly and walked away.

"Don't be too long the meeting starts in 5 minutes" Joe called after me.

"Sure, sure" I threw back. I walked slowly down the hallway admiring the various awards hung on the navy blue and white walls. High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers and finally Camp Rock. All platinum awards. I carried on down the hall peering into various rooms. I stopped at one when I saw 2 Disney execs sat in there discussing something, why not eavesdrop? Am I right?

"Well miss Cyrus' latest set up didn't seem to cause too much controversy. So what shall we set her up with next?" what were they talking about, set her up with what? Unless…no they wouldn't, why would they do that to Miles? She's there biggest and best star; they wouldn't purposely create a controversy just to get her more famous would they? My Miley. They're purposely ruining my Miley just because they can. I quickly ran back to my brothers just in time to see a secretary leading them in the direction I just came from. I tagged on the end and followed them; she took us to the room I'd just been eavesdropping on.

"Hello boys" the main Disney exec, Mark, greeted us warmly with a small smile.

"Well, why are we here?" I asked giving him a cold stare to match my tone as I sat down.

"To discuss your next tour" the other exec, Paul, said.

"Well yeah we were thinking a world tour" Kevin said while twiddling his thumbs.

"Yup" Joe said casually "with maybe 2 other acts coming with us"

"A very good idea" Mark said "any ideas Nick?"

"Well I have ideas for the other 2 acts" I said nervously.

"Go ahead"

"Well I was thinking Miley and Demi, seeing as both of them having songs that collaborate with us" I saw a sly smirk come across both of there faces. If they're both thinking what I think they are then I promise I'm not leaving Miley's side once during this tour, she will not be ruined, I will not let my girl be ruined by this company, even if it's the last thing I ever do.


End file.
